


common tongue

by dykerey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Untouched, F/F, Fem!Drarry, Finger Sucking, Friends With Benefits, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, and so they work their complicated feelings for each other out through sex, theyre friends but theyll never admit it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykerey/pseuds/dykerey
Summary: “You are so fucking hot,” Harry whispers, almost reverent, and she tugs her finger out of Draco’s mouth to kiss her soundly. Draco’s core throbs at the compliment, and she practically keens into the embrace. Harry pulls away once more to say, “You look so good with my fingers in your mouth.”“I look good doing anything, Potter, it’s part of my charm,” Draco huffs, and she knows the curve of her mouth gives away just how pleased she really is.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	common tongue

**Author's Note:**

> hi. this is the first time ive ever written smut, please be kind :-) 
> 
> title from moment's silence (common tongue) by hozier
> 
> you can find me on twitter and tumblr as edelsuke, though im mostly into zelda and xenoblade nowadays

The stone wall is cold against the patch of skin on Draco’s back where her uniform shirt’s ridden up. In comparison, Harry’s hands are hotter than anything she’s ever felt before, scorching in a way that makes Draco feel like she’s being consumed from the inside out. For all Draco prattles on and on about how Potter’s her sworn enemy, she can’t deny that this is easily the wettest she’s ever been. Her core practically aches with need, and she arches her back in an attempt to get closer to Harry.

They’re tucked in a hard-to-find corner near the dungeons, and though the chance of them getting caught is next to none (especially while the rest of the school is busy with lessons) Draco’s heart still races at the possibility.

Harry simply smirks and brings her knee up between Draco’s thighs, just close enough to feel but without the pressure that Draco desperately craves.

“D-don’t be a prat, Potter,” she says breathlessly as her hands snake up Harry’s neck to tangle in her hair and bring her even closer. Harry gasps as Draco gives her cropped locks a short tug, and in retaliation Harry’s hands dip even lower, reaching under Draco’s skirt to brush her underwear.

Draco bites back a whine as Harry unwraps her arms from around her, bemoaning the sudden lack of contact. Draco’s hands fall from Harry’s head and they both take a second to pause, just soaking the sight of each other in. Harry’s glasses are partly fogged and her hair’s all mussed, and her lips are just the slightest bit red from the intensity with which Draco’d kissed her earlier, and her uniform tie is about undone, with the knot as loose as Draco’s ever seen it. And fuck if it isn’t the hottest thing Draco’s ever seen.

Harry reaches up to tuck a lock of stray hair behind Draco’s ear, then cups her face and leans in for another kiss. Her breath is hot on Draco’s face, and Draco only hesitates a second before pulling her in. The kiss isn’t nearly as rushed as the ones they’d shared before it, but instead soft and slow and just a tiny bit sweet.

Harry’s hand leaves Draco’s face and starts to wander further down, pausing quickly to give each of Draco’s nipples a sharp twist through the uniform shirt. Draco’s never been so glad to forego a bra before. She moans into Harry’s mouth, leaning into the touch and whining slightly when Harry’s hands continue to travel downwards. They break their kiss to breathe, and Draco’s chest heaves with every intake of air. Out of the corner of her eye, she spots the smirk Harry’s sporting and has to resist the urge to make some asinine comment. Sometimes their arrangement is better when they’re not talking.

Harry’s lips brush Draco’s neck, and she has to disguise her moan with a lip bite and a hiss. Her fingers inch ever closer to Draco’s cunt, slipping down past her navel to brush up against her clit through her underwear. Harry swipes once, twice, ghosting over her quite frankly dripping folds with an all too casual air. Draco muffles her groan in Harry’s shoulder, and Harry takes this as motivation to shove Draco’s underwear aside and circle her clit a few times before slowly pushing a finger in. Draco’s nerve endings light up, and her hands fly back to Harry’s head for some kind of grounding surface.

Harry works her finger in and out, in and out, and after a particularly aggressive moan from Draco, she pulls out, her finger coated in Draco’s slick.

Draco whines at the sudden emptiness, but her whine is stifled by Harry’s finger at her lips. Draco opens obediently, pulling Harry’s finger into her mouth and sucking gently. Tasting herself on Harry’s fingers is always a strange experience, but not necessarily an unpleasant one. She works her tongue around Harry’s digit and spares a glance up at the other girl. They’ve messed around before, so Draco knows that finger sucking is something that Harry finds particularly stimulating. The sight of Harry now does not disappoint: her cheeks are flushed red, her eyes bright as she drinks in the display before her.

“You are so fucking hot,” Harry whispers, almost reverent, and she tugs her finger out of Draco’s mouth to kiss her soundly. Draco’s core throbs at the compliment, and she practically keens into the embrace. Harry pulls away once more to say, “You look so good with my fingers in your mouth.”

“I look good doing anything, Potter, it’s part of my charm,” Draco huffs, and she knows the curve of her mouth gives away just how pleased she really is. Harry’s returning smile is softer than it’s ever been before, and her smile is disarming enough that Draco doesn’t even realize Harry’s fingers are hovering over her cunt again.

Harry pushes her underwear aside, and this time she works two fingers into Draco. Truth be told, Draco’s wet enough that two fingers don’t feel like much, but when Harry thumbs her clit her vision goes hazy at the edges. It only takes a few more strokes before Draco’s orgasming, muffling her cries into Harry’s shoulder so they’re not caught out.

Harry pulls her fingers out, scissoring them a few times to stare at the discharge webbed between them. She gives Draco a pleading look, and Draco opens her mouth again so she can suck the orgasm off Harry’s fingers. She takes them in deep this time, making eye contact with Harry the entire time. Harry’s immediately struck dumb, and it seems like Harry doesn’t dare breathe until Draco pulls off her fingers with a lewd _pop_. Draco kisses the tips of her fingers, sticking her tongue out to give them another firm lick, and she watches as Harry goes slack-jawed through her orgasm.

She pulls free from Harry’s fingers for good this time and leans back against the wall, her chest still heaving slightly. She takes a deep breath to steady herself, and then: “Did you really just come from me sucking your fingers?”

Harry’s responding blush is everything and more. Her cheeks red, she replies, “Stop, it’s embarrassing. Don’t make fun of me.”

“I’m not making fun,” Draco says lightly, even though she is just a little bit. “I think it’s kind of funny and also super hot. But also, I’m lording this over you forever. Came just from my fingers alone. I didn’t even touch your clit, you absolute slag.” She’s probably a little more delighted than is strictly necessary, but she does think it’s kind of cute that it doesn’t take much to get Harry going.

“Yeah, well, next time _you’re_ the one doing all the work,” Harry grumbles, reaching up to fix her tie. Draco brushes a few flyaway hairs out of Harry’s face and smiles.

“Whatever you say, dear,” Draco replies, her laugh bright, and she watches as a smile blossoms on Harry’s face.

“So… same time next week?” Harry asks, and when Draco nods in response, she gives Draco a one-fingered salute and walks off, looking far too smug for someone who just came untouched.

Same time next week, indeed.


End file.
